nuestro amor
by maka-chan
Summary: itachi recuerda a asu pequeño hermano sasuke, y desea volver a verlo. Aun que amboes tienen un oscuro secreto que ocultan desde pequeños -quieres que siga...?- "nuestro amor es enfermizo, prohibido..."ita/sasu, incesto, no para menter fragiles...
1. Chapter 1

**NUESTRO AMOOOOOR**

**Ola!!!!aqui de nuevo narrrando desde estados unidoos! Asi es mis lectorees!!me he ido de intercambio, y para no perder el contacto cn ustedes he creado este fic a altas horas de la noche( mi mama me taba retando en ingles q me fuera a acostaaar=) ) jajajja pero weno, aquí les traigo un itasasu, es lindo y no es como TRAAAGICO cmo mis otros fics**

**Espero q les guste!!**

**Bueno cmo ya saben toodos los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, excepto itachi q se lo compre vendiendo incluso hasta mi ropa interior para comprarlo!!! Recuerden q el aun vive en nuestros corazones, en los fics, en nuestras fantasias, en las mangas pasadas, bueno, ustedes me entienden hahah**

**No olviden****:**

-itachi LOVES-hablando

"_itachi loves me…"._pensando

**I love itachi-subconsiente,recuerdos, y eso…**

Para no aburrirlos mas, aquí vamos…

**Nuestro amor **

"nuestro amor es emfermizo, prohibido

Esta oculto en la oscuridad, ahora en el olvido

Pero aun vive, solo esta dormido

Quiero despertarlo y asi juntar nuestro camino…."

**Volviendo a casa….**

**Itachi's pov**

_Estuve pensando muchos estos dias, y siento que de verdad te extraño, sabes__

_Extraño tu pequeña carita, tus negros ojos, tu blanca y suave piel, tal cual como la nieve, solo que tibia como la leche._

_Extraño tus abrazos, tus besitos y caricias, tus suspiros de inocensia y tu tierna apariencia._

_Siempre te he querido, aun que mi comportanmiento no lo demuestren, se que puedo ser frio, desatento y hasta arisco, y no solo contigo, sino que con todos._

_Pero tu me haces senti distinto, distinto como me hace sentir el resto._

_Tu mirada refleja inosencia, carño. Sus miradas reproches, pasiones, mentiras. La tuya es tan transparente, que veo tu alma._

_La gente me reprocha por lo que soy, por lo que he ehecho y por lo que no, tu me miras siempre igual._

_Oh! Te extraño tanto. Estoy cansado de estar tan solo, y desde que me fui casa, las cosas no han marchado tan bien. No me gusta la universidad ni su ambiente, y a pesar de que soy el mejor de mi clase, las chicas me sobran, y los amigos tambien, pero no soy feliz si no estas tu en mi vida._

_Necesito verte_.

**Fin itach's pov**

Era una mañana preciosa, donde el viento calido soplaba y los pajaros cantaban al compas del viento

El timbre de la escuela sono, y una multitud de todas las edades afloro en un instante.

-um! estoy tan cansadoo!!-dijo un niño rubio de grande ojos azules

-de que te quejas baka, si duermes todas la clases-dijo un chico de cabellos negros como la aceituna

-eso es cierto, hahaha-rio divertida una linda niña de ojos color jade y un exentrico cabello color rosa

-eso no es cierto!!teme, porque me avergüenzas frente a sakura-chaaan-dijo haciendo un puchero

El azabache se limito a mirar en otra direccion: la de su hogar. Al notar que tan distraido, cosa no comun, estaba su amigo, la chica pregunto

-sasuke-kun, pasa algo?-

-Mhp, no es nada…-

-si claro, te conosco baka!dime que tienes?-dijo entre divertido y preocupado naruto

-em, bueno, es que alguien a quien no veo hace mucho tiempo viene hoy a casa a cenar, bueno, no lo se, me preocupa, porque hace tanto que no lo veo…-"_o demonios porque les estoy diciendoe esto.."-_mhp, pero no es nada grave, olvidenlo. Mama me dijo que debia estar en casa temprano asi que me voy

Nos vemos-y se fue caminando. Sus amigos lo miraron preocupado,aun que sin darle mucha importancia. Nada era demasiado grave para Uchiha Sasuke,cierto?

El muchacho de cabello oscuro continuo su paso lento a su casa. En realidad no tenia que estar tan temprano en casa, pero aquella presion de preguntas lo ponian un tanto…nervioso?tal vez, o tal vez estaba ansioso…? Lo unico que sabia, era que no queria pensar mas en eso, asi que solo se dedico a caminar, dejando su mente en blanco.

Despues de media hora de caminata, llego finalmente a su hogar, abrio la muerta y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada. Estaba los zapatos de siempre, excepto por unos nuevos, unos que nunca habia visto, o tal vez si, pero hace mucho tiempo, no lo recordaba…

-sasuke, eres tu?-pregunto una voz femenina desde la cocina

-mhp, si soy yo…-si dijo tranquilo

-ven, hay alguien esperandote!-su respiracion se paro, al igual que sus piernas, pero trato de caminar. Al llegar a la cocina, estaba su padre sentado en la mesa, en el lavadero su madre, lavanto unos platos, y junto a ella, estaba él. Sus miradas se encontraron…

Se comenzo a sentir mareado, por no decir enfermo, sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse, y su corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte.

-te sientes bien cariño-pregunto preocupada su madre

-em…-alcanzo a decir, antes de caer desmayado sobre el duro suelo, solo que unos brazos lo alcanzaron a agarrar. Vio su rostro, y perdio el conocimiento

……… ………. …….. ……………. …………….. …………….. ……………..

**Miles de imágenes dispersas pasaban por su cabeza, malos y bueno recuerdos, de navidad amigos, familia, deportes, pero uno se detubo.**

**Se vio a el y a su hermano, jugando en el paruqe, tomados de la manos, en el columpio, cenando, en su habitacion…**

**Itachi estaba en su habitacion, con la puerta cerrada, cosa que simpre hacia. Al pequeño niño le entro la curiosidad y quiso aplicar sus tecnicas de ninja espionaje.**

**Espero que su hermano fuera a la cocina por un bocadillo, y se introdujo en su habitacion escondiendose bajo la cama.**

**Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el mayor entro nuevamente, un baso de leche en sus manos.**

**Cerro con llave la puerta, y encendio el pc. El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y su hermano mayor comenzaba a sonrojarse, fue entonces cuando escucho unos gemidos provinientes del pc.**

**El uchiha mayor desabotono tu pantalon e introdjo su mano dentro de sus boxers, comenzando a tocarse. Suspero llenos de placer salieron de su boca, y estiro su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos, entreabriendo su boca, para poder respirar, aun que entrecortadamente. El ambiente volvia mas denso, al igual que los gemidos de aquella muchacha mas fuertes.**

**El menor veia pasmado bajo la cama aquel espectaculo. Que estaba haceidno su hermano?y esa cara?y esos gemidos?Una curiosidad tremenda invadio su mente. El tambien queria hacer lo que su hermano hacia, ya que se veia que lo disfrutaba. Dio un saltito al escuchar un gutural gemido proviniente de su hermano.**

**-demonios, se mancho la alfombra…,mhp limpiare luego…-itachi se levanto y salio de su habitacion, apagando el pc antes.**

**El menor salio de bajo de la cama, y se acerco al lugar de los hecho. Un liquido blanquesino estaba disperso en la alfombra, en la silla, y un poco en el mueble del pc. Lo toco: denso y pegajoso. Estaba tibio.**

**Acerco su nariz y olio: raro olor, asi que se decidio a probarlo:Puaj! Asqueroso…**

**-que crees que haces sasuke?-el nombrado se congelo-no puedes llegar y meterte a mi habitacion, sabias?**

**-.g-gomenasai, la puerta estaba abierta…y vi que estaba vacia tu pieza, y vi que tu piso estaba sucio…-dijo apuntando bajo suyo-creo que es leche, aun que agria, sabe asquerosa…!!-**

**El mayor se sonrrojo a mas no poder**_**." Hasta lo probo**_**? "No podia creerlo**

**-em, cof, no te metas otra vez en mi habitacion sin permiso. Ahora deja que limpie eso…-dijo entrando y sacando a su curioso hermanito menor…-vete a jugar a otro lado, quieres…?**

………………….. ……………………… …………………….. ………………….

Finalmente abrio sus ojos. Vio unas cortinas azules, un escritorio con un pc, libros, lamparas fotos…su habitacion. Que habia pasado? Todo fue un sueño? Recordaba el colegio, sus amigos preguntando…Oh!

EL estaba en casa…escucho voces en la cocina. No queria ir hacia alla, pero debia hacerlo.

Bajo lentamnete las escaleras y se dirijio a la cocina

-ah! ya despertaste, no sasuke?-pregunto su padre

-te sientes mejor cariño?deberias comer mas…te desmayaste!casi te golpeas la cabeza. De noo haber sido por tu hermano te la hubieses roto…-

"_de no haber sido por tu hermano…."_esa frase reboto mil veces en un segundo en su cabeza

-itachi esta en casa?-pregunto nervioso

-oh, si fue a hacer un par de tramites y a comprar un par de cosas, volvera en 1 hora, mas o menos-

-Um…creo que me ire a la cama, no me siento bien-y dio media vuelta. Escucho la puerta abrirse, y en un par de sugundos escucho su voz_…"1 hora?amo tus aproximaciones de tiempo mama….mhp"_

-hola sasuke-saludo una voz masculina .S cuerpo se congelo. Trato de darse la vuelta lo mas normalmente posible.

-mhp, hola itachi…-saludo con la mano, y se fue rapidamnete a su habitacion

-ha estado actuando un poco raro ultimamente, ire a ver que le pasa…-

-mama, esta bien, hablare con el luego, solo te ayudare a preparar la cena…-

-esta bien cielo-suspiro agotada.

Cerro su puerta con llave y se tiro sobre su cama. Sensaciones afloraban en su cabeza y cuerpo

Todavia lo recordaba, y ahora no sabia que hacer…

;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Era de noche, y estaban solos, el y su hermano. Sus padres habia ido a ver una pelicula con sus amigos, y ya estaba mas grandes para ser cuidados por una niñera.**

**-itachi-saaan, quiero dormir contigo esta noche, no me gusta la oscuridad de mi pieza…-**

**-pero sasuke, mi pieza es oscura tambien..-**

**-pero tu oscuridad es mejor que la mia!!-dijo haciendo un lindi puchero**

**-um, esta bien-"**_**niños"**_**-puedes dormir conmigo esta noche- Y ambos se fueron a la cama.**

**El menor dio un saltito y se metio bajo las mantas, seguido por su aniki.**

**Pasaron un par de minutos, y el menor no se podia quedar dormido.**

**-itachi…-pregunto**

**-mhp…-**

**-estas despierto…?**

**-ahora si, dime que pasa sasuke…-dijo volteandose para ver el rostro de su pequeño ottoto. Estaba todo sonrojado. Eso rembio parte de su ser, llegando a su parte baja.**

**-lo de la otra noche, aquí en tu habitacion…-se sonrojo un poco-me escondi bajo tu cama ocupando las tecnicas ninjas que aprendi en internet, y vi todo lo que hiciste-los ojos del mayor se abrieron a mas no poder.**

**-que hiciste que?!?!?!?!-omg! Que habia hecho ese pequeño mocoso! Lo vio masturbandose!-oh, sasuke tu, es decir…tu ah-estab molesto**

**-p-pero no te enfades, fue un juego, y bueno la pregunta era ue que fue lo que hiciste…y que le estaban haciendo esos tipos a la niña del pc, y tu cara..no se, me confundo aniki..!!-**

**-um, bueno, etto, yo, em-estaba rojo, a pesar de que su ottoto no sabia lo que hiso, le estaba preguntando, y tenia que decirle algo!-em bueno, mira, esos hombres estaban jugando con la niña, y ella se reira, bueno una risa distinta, que solo con esos juegos te ries asi, y bueno, yo ,estaba pues..-**

**-puedo jugar ese juego?-dijo tiernamente sensual. Itachi se paralizo por completo. Que le pidio su pequeño hermano, que lo penetrara?violara?tuviera sexo?**

**-oh, no sasuke, no puedo… es que no se como-estupida excusa…**

**-oh, yo lo vi todo, asi que te puedo enseñar!-dijo lanzadose y posisionandose a hincadas sobre su hermano, rodenado su cintura con sus piernesitas.**

**-pero que!sasuke, no etto, no!-oh demonios, en que lio se habia metido? A su hermanito le encataban los juegos, y nadie lo para despues de que empezara a jugar. Estaba en problemas, o no or el momento, pero lo que haria no seria bueno-etto, sasuke, mira esta bien, jugaremos pero no le digas a nadie, porque etos juegos son solo para gente popular y que es linda y que bueno, gente como tu...-**

**-Eh!!!!!jugaremoss!!-y sin mas, el mayor se posisiono esta vez entre las delicadas piernecitas de sasuke, y unio sus labios con los de el, en un profundo beso, luego a continuacion, comenzaria aquel peligroso juego…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke toco sus labios, y se sonrojo….

Eso habia pasado hace tantos años, y era tan inocente que no sabia lo que eso significaba, aun que ahora si lo sabia perfectamente. Le daba asco, vergüenza, pero le habia gustado…

Alguien toco su puerta…

-sasuke, soy itachi puedo pasar?-

Y ahora deseaba jugar ese juego….

**Continuara****….**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQqq

**Ah!!!!que les parecio????a mi me gsuto cmo quedo, aun q pude mejorara algunas partes pero, bah! Que mas dah, primeros fic en el extranjero!!! Mueajja, ahora porfa comenten que tal, dejn sus reviews, cometarios, reclamos, amenazas!!lo que sea todo es bienvenido!!**

**Espero verlas pronto!!!**

**Gusto escribir para ustedes XD**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buaaajajja aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia, este espero sea un buen capitulo no?**

**Ya, sin mas los dejo cn este hermoso uchihacest!**

**No los aburro mas!**

_En el capitulo anterior…._

_Sasuke toco sus labios, y se sonrojo…._

_Eso habia pasado hace tantos años, y era tan inocente que no sabia lo que eso significaba, aun que ahora si lo sabia perfectamente. Le daba asco, vergüenza, pero le habia gustado…_

_Alguien toco su puerta…_

_-sasuke, soy itachi puedo pasar?-_

_Y ahora deseaba jugar ese juego…._

-no crees que sasuke ha estado actuando un poco extraño….?-pregunto la mujer de negros cabellos-me preocupa-

-mhhh…si, a decir verdad….no lo se-respondio Fugaku mirando la television

-oh, fugaku eres tan despreocupado! No me extrañaría que algunos de tus hijos saliera gay,

o con alguna deformación psicológica….tu y tu imagen paterna-dijo molesta, y sin mas se marcho de la cocina, dejando pensativo a su esposo

-imagen paterna…pero si ellos saben que soy su padre…-estaba confundido. No era bueno para esas cosas-um, estará bien-

-ejem, puedo pasar o no?-pregunto el de largos cabellos, al no obtener respuesta

-mph-se limito a decir el menor, dentro de su habitación.

-me imagino que eso es un si...-dijo su hermano, giro del pomo de la puerta, entrando a la habitación de su í estaba el, sentado en su cama, mirándolo, preguntándose tantas cosas, algunas que tenían respuesta, otras simplemente no…

El mayor se acerco lentamente hacia su ototo

-que tienes…?-le pregunto-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y siento que te sucede algo, te desmayaste…-

-nada…-dijo, volteando su mirada.

-siempre tan comunicativo-y se sento a su lado. El menor se incorporo, alejándose de la cama, y asi de su hermano.

-me vas a decir que te pasa….o tendre que sacártelo a la fuerza..?-siempre era asi.

-el menor solo se quedo parado frente a el, pero manteniendo la distancia con prudencia

-"es lo mejor por ahora…"-penso el menor de los uchihas-no me pasa nada…-dijo friamente

Hace tiempo ya que itachi había dejado su casa para irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, una en donde las oportunidades afloraban.

-sasuke…-

-…-el nombrado no dijo nada. Se sentía dolido, por que su hermano lo dejo, porque su hermano lo traiciono. El siempre sintió algo mas que amor fraternal hacia el universitario, algo mas, que sabia que estaba prohibido, y se lo hizo saber en aquel juego, en aquel maldito juego que empezaron.

Sin embargo, su aniki le respondió dejándolo, llendose a estudiar una carrera, que su padre mas encima no se la permitia.

Es por eso que su padre estaba un poco molesto con el, y era por eso que no volvia a casa, y era por eso que…odiaba a su hermano! Como pudo?

En todo ese rato, un par de lagrimas sucumbieron ante la impotencia, el dolor y ante principalmente el abandono, la traición.

El de coleta se alarmo, y se acerco a su hermano, abrazándolo instantáneamente

-que crees que haces!-grito el azabache, empujando con todas sus fuerza el pecho de itachi-aprovecharte de mi otra vez?-se sentía tan culpable al saber que lo que hiso con aquel juego estaba mal, y su hermano no hizo nada para detenerlo. Aun que realmente lo disfruto. Estaba hecho un nudo por dentro, ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía!porque estaba tan enojado..? Itachi lo miro pasmado.

-sa-sasuke, nunca intente aprovecharme de ti…yo, tu sabes lo que hicimos, Fue un juego…-

-y crees que aun tengo 9 añoss? Crees que soy estúpido! no te funcionara conmigo, no esta vez. He crecido sabes? Pero parece que no lo notas, como nunca notas nada en mi! Nunca notaste mis gestos de pequeño, ni el cariño que te tenia, no sabes…-un par de lagrimas comenzaban a amenazar con mostrarse. Pero no seria tan débil frente a su aniki-baka

-Ohm, crees que no se sasuke, crees que no notaba tus insinuaciones…tus gestos, aquel juego!-se acerco mas al menor-crees que eras el único que sentía ese "cariño", oh no sasuke, tu eres el que no notaba nada. Pero tengo claro que tu sabes que lo nuestro no se puede, y aquel juego, pues no debió pasar! No sabes lo culpable que me sentí, lo abusador, lo hipócrita lo, asqueroso por haberte quitado tu…-

-no lo digas, por favor no…-

-…tu virginidad sasuke!, entiendes que lo que paso en ese juego es prohibido! Somos hermanos, misma sangre, somos casi que similares! Y tu me dices que no se nada!-una lagrima desendio por las formada mejilla del moreno, y estiro sus brazos hacia su pequeño hermano, para unir sus cuerpos.

Ambos lloraron, ambas gotas saladas se mesclaron al sonido de gemidos de dolor y angustia.

-porque me dejaste, si sabias lo que pasaba…?-pregunto entrecortadamente el ojinegro

-porque sabia que esto no podía seguir, o terminaría mal…-

-entonces porque volviste?-empujo levemente a su aniki, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.-porque volviste! Te gusta verme sufrir? Es eso?-

-oh, vamos sasuke…-itachi estaba sorprendido con aquella reacción de su hermano, y mas aun con la pregunta…porque había vuelto? No extrañaba a sus padres, y no tenia nada que hacer en aquella casa….o tal vez…-no lo se sasuke, tal vez fue por…

-por que ah?-

-fue por ti….-suspiro dolorosamente-fue porque te extrañaba tanto, 5 años es bastante, no crees? Te necesito hermano, necesito sentirte otra vez, necesito sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tus suspiros, oh sasuke…-y cayo pesadamente de rodillas frente a el, frente a su pequeño hermano, rendido.

Sasuke solo lo miraba, con aun un par de lagrimas cayendo desde su retina. Porque hacia esto su hermano? Acaso jugaba con el..?o de verdad le quería? Estaba confundido.

-perdoname, sasuke, por favor…- aquellas palabras azotaban fuertemente su alma. El menor se acerco a su hermano, y este aun de rodillas lo abrazo, quedando su cara a la altura de su ombligo.

Sasuke puso ambas manos sobre el pelo de itachi, acariciándolo, y le limpio con una las constantes e incansables lagrimas de dolor que caian desde aquellos hermosos y afilados ojos.

El azabache, se arodillo, y ambas miradas se cruzaron, dejando sus rostros sumamente cerca.

-itachi…-el nombrado agarro la maravilla de su pequeño. Este desvio la mirada.

-mirame, sasuke…-este obedesio-no te volveré a dejar, lo prometo…-

-lo prometes, aniki?-

-hai…-en aquellos hermosas orbes oscuras se podía ver la sinceridad pura. Sasuke se quedo hipnotizado. Solo pudo sentir una calidez en sus labios, y pudo recordar el sabor de esos labios, los de su hermano. Pudo al fin cerrar sus ojos, y tan solo sentir. Podia escuchar el latir de sus corazones, sentir el amor entre ellos. Se separaron para mirarse. El pelilargo sonrio de medio lado. Sasuke tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tambien sonrio, pero fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-te extrañe tanto, nii-san-y por milésima vez abrazo a su querido hermano, a su pecador, a su confidente.

-yo también…-inhalo profundamente aquel familiar aroma. Como lo extrañaba!

-aniki…-

-dime-

-quiero jugar contigo, por favor…-dijo suplicantemente sensual a su oído. Como podía resistirse ante aquello. El pequeño estaba sonrojado. Itachi trago saliva. Desde ese momento, ya no pensaría, se dejaria llevar. Se incorporo, tomando en brazos al uchiha menor, llevándolo hasta la cama de este. Lo recosto con cuidado, posicionándose sobre el, entre sus piernas. Ambos comenzaron a respirar mas pesadamente, pudiendo sentirlas en ambos rostros. Y se unieron en un pasional beso, uno ardiente. Ambos luchaban por dominar aquel torturador y placentero beso, ambas lenguas danzaban al sonido del pecado, del silencio, y sus respiraciones sin ritmo.

El menor quería mas, asi que enrollo fuertemete sus piernas en las caderas de su poseedor, rozando asi sus miembros, bajo la tela de sus ahora molestas prendas.

Ambos gimieron por lo bajo, terminando el beso, bruscamente. Querian acción.

Itachi tomo la iniciativa, y se dirijio rapidamente al blanco y carnoso cuello de su hermano, sacando pesados suspiros de este, quien agarro fuertemente sus cabellos. Rapidamente itachi se des hiso de la camisa azul de su azabache, dejándolo expuesto. Continuo su camino pasando por su pecho, dejando un rastro de saliva. Con una mano comenzó a rozar aquellos tiernos pezones, que poco a poco se fueron endureciendo.

-ahm…-gimoteo el menor, estimulando mas aun sus partes bajas. Sasuke enredaba sus dedos enlos finos y negros cabellos del pelilargo, desordenándolos.

Sus pensamientos se fueron, dejando sus mentes en blanco, todo era tan perfecto.

Entre sensación y sensación, sasuke no se dio ni cuenta de lo que su hermano hacia, hasta sentir una calida sensación en su miembro. Itachi daba pequeñas, pero potentes lamidas, saboreando su postre, sin antes empezar su almuerzo. El menor gemia al compas de las lamidas, que ahora se volvían mas largas. Y en un dos por tres, engullo el miembro, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sacando un sonoro gemido de aquella blanca garganta. Comenzo con un va y ven, sacando fuertes gemidos, y suspiros de su querido hermano menor. Sintio, como su hermano daba un gutural gemido, tensando su cuerpo y sintiendo luego como su boca se llenaba de aquella semilla uchiha. La trago tota, dejando restos en sus labios, que al besar nuevamente a sasuke, compartió.

-delicioso, no eres leche agria…-dijo entre sarcasmo y dulzura.

-tsk, no digas tonterías quieres…? Mi turno…-y con una fuerza increíble, empujo el peso de su hermano, posicionándose sobre el. Era su turno. Pero era mas brusco. Casi rasgo la camisa negra de su hermano al sacársela, y comenzó a besar su pecho, deliberadamente, haciendo circulo en sus pezones con la lengua.

-um, sasuke…-suspiro el mayor.

El mencionado continuo con su tarea, besando su abdomen, su ombligo, hasta llegar a su zona baja.

-necesitas atención…aniki?-dijo con sarcasmo. Su miembro estaba notoriamente recto e inchado.

-mmhh, no se, te parece..?-

-veremos lo que se puede hacer…-y sonrio maliciosamente. Que había pasado con su inocente hermanito menor..?. desabotono lentamente su pantalón, torturando a su hermano, dejándolo en bóxers. Acerco su rostro a aquel erecto miembro, y lo beso por sobre la tela. Escucho un suspiro.

Otro beso, y otro beso. Y sin avisar, se des hiso de aquella tela, dejando a la vista aquella enorme cosa.

-oh…esta..grande no?-dijo entre feliz y nervioso. Eso debía entrar en el. El mayor sonrio. Nuevamente se acerco al miembro y lo engullo todo, comenzando un sube y baja, aumentando el ritmo. Pudo sentir como su hermano movia sus caderas, tratando de profundizar mas. Este obedeció.

Sonoros gemidos salian de la boca de su hermano amyor, aun que no tan sonoros como los de el.

Después de un frenesí sube y baja, un ronco gemido se hizo presente. Luego el menor se trago la mitad, para luego derramar la otra mitad en el pecho y boca de su hermano.

-rico…-y comenzó a dar lamiditas en el besho de su hermano mayor. Ambas respiraciones eran entrecortadas.-dime, quieres seguir?- El menor miro nuevamente aquel pedazo enorme de carne, y asintió nervioso-esta bien…sere suave-

Puzo boca a bajo a su ototo, y aproximo sus dedos a la boca de este. Acerco el primer dedo a su rosadita entrada. El menor se removió incomodo, pero no dijo nada. Un segundo dedo se introdujo, molestando un poco mas a sasuke, un tercer dedo, saco un quejido. Despues de que se acostumbrara, los dedos salieron. Sasuke se tenso, esta vez no seria como la primera vez, ya que su hermano no tenia aquel miembro, y además su trasero no era mucho mas grande qyue la ultima vez, a pesar de que ya tenia 16, raro pero cierto.

-tranquilo, el dolor será solo por un instante, si te duele dime…- abrió un poco las nalgas, agarro su húmedo miembro, y lo fue introduciendo lentamente.

-tsk, ah, me duele itachi…-un par de lagrimas fueron manchando las sabanas. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, se quedo quieto, besando tiernamente la espalda de su amante.

-el dolor ya no punza tanto…-era la señal para continuar. Comenzo a moverse, dando pequeñas estocadas. Sasuke comenzó a gemir, a medida que las estocadas se convertían en gemidos.

El dolor se había casi esfumado por completo, dando lugar a un placer único. Escuchaba como itachi gemia roncamente en su oído, mientras empujaba su pelvis contra su trasero, para dar mas profundidad.

De pronto paro.

-que, itachi…-

-solo quiero ver tu rostro-dijo cambiado su posición, recostando a su ototo y el sobre este.

Comenzó su mismo ritmo, pero esta vez mas rápido, mas intenso, mas pasional.

Ambos gemían sin parar.

.tsk, no me quiero ir aun ahm…-

-ototo, ahh…-bufo entrecortadamente-no vedemos hacer tanto ruido…mama y papa…-

-o, demonios, ahm, que va a pasar…ahmmma….dijo el menor mientras lo embestían salvajemente….

El pomo de la puerta se giro…

-pero que?-se oyo un grito. Estaba perdidos….

**Continuara****….**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hace tiempo que no hacia lemoon! Creo q me quedo largo, pero weno no c, ustedes opinan no?**

**Ups, los pillaron! Pobres, eso les pasa por no cerrar con llave….**

**Bueno, veamos que pasa en el prox capitulo XD**

**Quieren final feliz, triste, estúpido?**

**Jane!**


End file.
